Beyond repair Rewrite
by Evilkat23
Summary: yes! this is a rewrite of my .hack story 'broken beyond repair' and same plot Silabus get's infected by AIDA and what not and this is Hasesila HaseoXSilabus ok? no like? no read! simple as that"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody I'mmmm back with .hack again! Now keep in mind I haven't played the games in some time and I'm in Missouri so I can't exactly play them so if I mess up on anything then don't blame me…and yes this is a rewite and hopefully it'll be even better than the original!**_

_Subject: we need to talk_

_Haseo! Meet me at the beast temple at __**sigma angry missing in-laws**__….it's really important so don't blow it over!_

Haseo looked at the message and blinked. "Wow Silabus is being demanding for once I wonder what he wants" letting out an irritable sigh He logged into 'the world' and stared at the Chaos gate. "Let's get this done and over with" with another sigh he warped into **Sigma angry missing in-laws**.

**XXXOOOXXX000xxxxXXX**

Haseo walked into the beast temple '_this better be important Silabus'_ he thought with a growl. Once he saw the green clad blade brandier. "Silabus! You wanted to-!-what the hell?" Haseo stood there with a blade at his throat and a very distraught and angry looking Silabus staring at him. "Whoa! Silabus put your blade down! What the hell is wrong with you!" Haseo stared into his eyes and saw a bunch of emotions flicker though them before Silabus slowly lowered his sword and then put it away. Haseo rubbed his neck and growled but before he could speak Silabus cut him off.

"I want the truth! And I want it now!" his voice echoed off the stone walls and Haseo looked around. "what the hell are you talking about! What truth?"

"You know damn well! What I'm talking about! The demon and holy palace tournament that!-that! MONSTER! THING!"

Haseo blinked at him then it clicked. Slowly Haseo placed his hands on Silabus's shoulders in hope that the he can get the blade brandier to calm down. "Silabus where did you hear about that?" with a quick movement Silabus jerked out of Haseo's hands and glared at him. "I'll tell you if you tell me" Haseo then Shook his head. "I can't tell you Silabus trust me it's something you don't want to know about anyway" Haseo turned around and walked towards the warp gate. Taking a deep breath he went to warp out.

The next thing he knew he was looking up at Silabus, who had his hands on his shoulder blades pinning his to the floor. '_Geez, where did this strength come from!' _ Haseo thought as he struggled to get the lanky man off him. "NO! I have to know! I don't care what you say! I have to know….are you cheating?" Haseo looked into Silabus's eyes and saw sadness cloud over the usually bright golden eyes. Taking a deep breath Haseo just sighed. "I'll tell you…if you tell me?...Right?" Silabus nodded then got off of Haseo. Slowly the two gotten to their feet and Haseo wiped off his clothes. "you go first" he said looking at Silabus and the brunette sighed.

"not much to say I got an anonymous viewer it had a video clip attached to it and underneath the clip it said_-_"

Silabus took a deep breath and looked at Haseo. "'This will change your mind about the 'terror of death'" he then shrugged and then sighed. "Your turn" Haseo rubbed the back of his head then let out a small sigh. "I don't know how to put this…yes, I did summon that-I guess you can call it a 'thing'-

Silabus then cut him off. "It has a real name?" The two stared at each other for a few minutes then Haseo sighed. "Yes, they are called epitaphs or Avatars-"

"CHEATER!" Silabus yelled in outrage. Haseo put his hands up in defense for once actually scared of the blade bradier for once. He looked into Silabus's brown eyes and saw them clouded in anger. For a second Haseo though that Silabus was going to bring his weapon out again. But instead he backed up and then like that he was gone. Haseo took a deep breath then looked around the beast temple. "I'm sure if I give him some space and a few e-mails explaining everything he'll calm down" as Haseo started to walk over to the treasure (which Silabus never picked up) and as he got closer he started to think.

'_Silabus said that he received an anonymous E-mail…not many people know about the epitaphs and I know that none of us want…well 'the world' knowing about us….but thanks to Sakaki almost every Pker knows…..oh no…no! don't tell me! SAKAKI! That bastard went and told Silabus! And most likely Gaspard as well! Shit! That most likely means that Sakaki's after Silabus!'_

Ignoring the treasure, Haseo warped out of the area in hopes of finding Silabus before Sakaki.

**XXXOOOxxxoooxxxxXXXX**

Silabus let out a sigh and sat down on one of Canard's seats. Death grunty stared at him then spoke, "*oink* what's eating you *oink*" Silabus just sighed and turned his head away. '_I don't want anything to do with Haseo right now and that includes his grunty'_ closing his eyes Silabus let out another sigh. That was when he felt something poke his cheek. He turned his head and let out a small squeak. Death grunty let out a laugh and continued to poke Silabus's cheek. Silabus began to smack the stubby hand away. Death grunty just laughed again and continued to poke the blade brandier.

Finally Silabus just smiled and lightly grabbed the grunty. Slowly he got off the furniture and gently placed the grunty on his stool. "There *oink* that's more like it *oink*" Silabus looked at the grunty and sighed. "More like what?" he asked and Death grunty just laughed. "Stick to smiling *oink*"

"Yes, please do you look so much better with a smile"

"ahhhh!"

Silabus turned around and stared at the man behind him and then he put his hand of his chest and took a deep breath. "ok..one how the hell did you get in here? And two who are you?" There was something strange and familiar about the man in front of him. His hair was spiked everywhere and crazy with black tips. His arms and legs had the weirdest modification Silabus had ever seen. They were black with red vain like things running through them. He had black dots floating around him as well. Breathing heavily Silabus gave the main a nervous smile and he just smirked. "No need to fear little Silabus….I am Sakaki you may know me from Moon tree" Silabus just nodded. "Ok and how did you get in here?" Silabus asked again and Sakaki just smiled and sat down on the nearest chair. "I have many ways my friend" Silabus looked at the black dots following Sakaki's every movement and suddenly felt very afraid.

Death grunty either felt Silabus's fear or just didn't like the guy because he then spoke. "*OINK* IF YOU AREN'T PART OF THE GUILD THEN YOU LEAVE! *OOOOIIINNNKKK*" Death grunty jumped in the air wiggling all his limbs at once. Silabus jumped back in surprise. '_I never heard him yell like that…something is telling me that I shouldn't trust this guy'_ nervously he licked his lips and stared at Sakaki.

"I-I think you should leave-ack!"

Sakaki quickly grabbed Silabus's wrist and pushed him up against the wall. "yeah but I don't…I quite like it here nice and….homey" With little to no warning Death grunty Jumped on to Sakaki's back and started to hit the player. Sakaki quickly let go of Silabus's wrist and grabbed the small grunty and quickly chucked him a crossed the room. "Just like that stupid 'terror of death'!" he then turned to Silabus eyes blazing in fury. "Now you're not going to act like him right…because nothing pisses me off more than…HIM" the last part came out as a growl and Silabus lightly bit his lip but didn't respond.

Sakaki then slammed his hand against the wall above the brunettes head. Silabus cried out as Sakaki spoke. "you're not going to act like him Right?" His tone wasn't angry or loud but it was very creepy and the smile on his face didn't help. "No…I won't" he barely spoke above a whisper and Sakaki smile grew. "good…good" Sakaki stared into Silabus's eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes almost as if he was looking at something.

Then he started too chuckle creepily. "you know….Yuuichi you and Silabus look a lot alike" Yuuichi felt his eyes widen and Silabus mirrored his movements. "how do you know what a look like…and my name!" letting out another chuckle Sakaki moved his hand from the wall to Silabus's chin. "I know a lot about you Yuuichi…your nineteen years old, in college, you like to jog, you have a part-time job to help pay for your classes…and for some reason you want to be a reporter" Yuuichi and Silabus's jaw dropped then Yuuichi stood up and took off his head set. He began to look around the darkened room but saw nothing. Slowly he sat back down and stared at his computer screen. Shakily he put his headset back on.

Sakaki was gone but the black dots weren't. "Join me…help me rid 'the world' of people like Haseo!" Looking around the guild all Silabus saw were the black dots. Sakaki was nowhere to be seen. "No…." he whispered there was a silence…then he became aware of the background music distorting all over the place. "No? NO!" Sakaki's voice boomed loudly all over Canard. Silabus looked around for death grunty but didn't see him. "You don't have a choice! Yuuichi! You WILL join me!" before he could take off his headset or turn off the computer all the black dots lunged at him.

Yuuichi felt pain shoot though his entire body as his computer began to get staticy and malfunction. Getting up from his chair Yuuichi screamed and wrapped his arms around his body. The pain was unbearable, letting out another scream Yuuichi though his head back…the last thing he remembered was Sakaki's laughing at Silabus screaming in pain.

**weeelllll thats the first chapter! tell me what you thought! remember review! it makes fanfictioners very happy**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let's get this fanfic started**_

Yuuichi opened his eyes and groaned. Once the light hit his eyes he shut them again this time tighter. Sitting up he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes again. "W-what? This isn't…where?" slowly Yuuichi stood up. Everything was white except for a deep red mark on the floor (not blood). Quickly he threw his hands to his mouth and backed up. That was when something green caught his eyes.

Looking down at his hands he gasped, then looked at the rest of his body. "I-I'm Silabus? Oh! I must of fell asleep at the keyboard!..." Yuuichi placed both hands on his head but all he felt was long brown hair not a mechanical headset. Frantically he began to move his hands around his head in hopes that his headset was on. But all he felt was his-no Silabus's hair. "Ehh! Ok….Breath! Breath!" He felt his breath quicken and his hands fell to his chest. "I'm dreaming! The only real explanation! Right?"

"Not exactly"

Letting out a small squeak Silabus turned around. Behind him was a man with blue hair, Orange glasses and some weird metal lock on his arm. "Who-"

"My name is Ovan, you are Silabus one of Haseo's friends am I correct?" Not knowing how to respond he just nodded and Ovan smirked. Next thing Silabus noticed was that the man was circling him. He was looking at him from every angle. Yuuichi looked at the man as he stopped and stared at Silabus. "Not much…Laky, level 100? Hmm not strong enough to enter in tournament….unless…." He put his hand to his chin and looked thoughtful. Yuuichi stared at him wide eyed. He felt his heart race when Ovan got closer and inspected Silabus again.

Slowly the brunette looked away only to have his chin snatched by the other male. "Look at me" he demanded. He did as he was told and looked into Ovan's eyes. Before he knew it another shooting pain ran though his body. "GAH!" Wrapping his arms around his abdomen he then dubbed over. "W-What-

"Don't worry I'm making you stronger is all…"

"Ahhh! Stop! Just make it Stop!"

Falling to his knees, he felt something taking over his body. He looked down at his arms and saw them turn black and red giving him claws instead of fingers. He then became aware of the black dots surrounding him. Then the pain was gone and he was just staring at Ovan. '_I'm getting out of here!'_ Yuuichi though but his body didn't move. He urged his legs to move but they didn't comply. '_What's going on?'_

"Good, Good now let's match your level with a…..friend of mine"

'_NO! NO! Why isn't my body listening to me! Stop! STOP!'_

**Xxxoooo0000xxxoooo0000**

Haseo sighed once he was in Canard. He E-mail Gaspard hoping the pink beast might have seen or at least known where Silabus was. But he replied that he hadn't seen the blade brandier then he E-mailed Kuhn but unfortunately he got the same damn response. Now he was here.

'_Hmmm…Empty of course'_ looking around the empty guild he sighed and sat down. He lightly hit his head against the wall "Silabus…where are you? I don't want to see you get hurt like….Alkaid"

"*oink* ….*oink*"

"Hmmm?"

Looking around he saw Death grunty standing on his stool. Getting up he walked over to the grunty.

"Hey Pig have YOU seen Silabus"

"*oink*….*oink*"

Haseo put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Look I don't have time for this! Silabus is in danger!"

"*Oink*….intruder…in…Guild…*oink*"

Haseo gave the grunty a serious look. "An Intruder? In the Guild? That's impossible!"

"*oink*…*oink*"

"Hey! Wait!"

Before he knew it Death grunty warped out of the guild. "GOD DAMNIT!" he screamed once fully alone in the guild. After taking a deep breath he sighed. "I'll log out and see if I have any new E-mails…one hopefully from Silabus"

Finally logging out he looked at his E-mails.

"One from Pi…that's it…damn"

Letting out another sigh he opened the e-mail.

_Subject: AIDA_

_Meet me, Kuhn, Sakubo, and Endrance, at an outer dungeon in __**Sigma missing moon game (did I do this right?)**__and bring Atoli with you_

Looking at the E-mail he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Oh what could it be now? I have enough problems to worry about without the threat of an AIDA attack"

Shaking his head he quickly checked the forums and Apkallu. He then logged back into 'the world'. Once he was at the chaos gate he sighed "I need to take Atoli to **Sigma missing moon game **for a meeting with Pi and the others"

After contacting Atoli he waited for the preppy harvest cleric to show up. '_Silabus….'_ He found his mind wandering about the green blade brandier. His long brown hair and honey brown eyes. '_Silabus if you get hurt…..I don't think I could ever forgive myself…"_ closing his eyes he shook his head. "Haseo?" jumping up he stared at the blonde girl in front of him. "Atoli…..C'mon let's go the others are waiting…"

**XXX000XXXOOOOOXXX0000**

"Good we're all here" Pi said once Haseo and Atoli walked up. "What's going on? Pi? I was flirting with two very cute girls when you called" Kuhn complained and Pi hit him upside the head. "It's AIDA it's been found but the problem is I don't know where it's in the world and it's on one of the many servers…I just don't know which one…so I just can to tell you all to keep an eye out for it… I fear it'll pop out at any moment…." She went quiet and Haseo felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. '_Silabus…'_ he thought.

For some reason he turned his head towards Kuhn's direction. The steam gunner was looking at him then opened his mouth but just as quickly he shut it then shook his head. "Haseo! You don't think it could be Sakaki?"

"Most likely…what's his motivation this time though?"

Haseo answered everyone went quiet and then Pi sighed "like I said just be on your guard until we can figure out what's causing it…" with that she warped out. Sakubo and Endrance followed "Ehh! Haseo wait! I want to talk to you….Alone!" Atoli looked at the two then nodded and left.

"What's on your mind Kuhn?"

Letting out a sigh Kuhn gave Haseo a serious look. "It's about Silabus" Haseo felt his blood run cold as he looked into Kuhn's eyes. "It's just…Does he know? About our Avatars and AIDA?"

Haseo widen his eyes "How?"

"So you told him? Haseo how could you do that! Do you know how much trouble he's in right now just by knowing?"

Haseo took a deep breath. "I didn't want to tell him Kuhn trust me! But…I can't even make a good excuse as to why I told him…"

Haseo saw Kuhn's eyes flash with anger then turn to worry.

"how did he even find out about us in the first place?"

"Sakaki, That bastard! He sent Silabus a video clip of me summoning Skeith and…."

Haseo clenched his hands in rage and Kuhn's eyes widen. "you mean he's targeting Silabus! Why didn't you mention that! Haseo has it crossed your mind that SILABUS might be the AIDA that Pi is tracking! For all you know-

"YES! I thought of that! I'm hoping that I'm wrong thought! I really hope I'm wrong…."

Haseo shook his head then buried his face in his hands. Kuhn walked over and placed his hand on Haseo's shoulder. "I know…I hope that I'm wrong too….I really hope I'm wrong…."

_**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Haseo took a deep breath then sighed "I'm wrong…." He whispered. He looked around the empty Home and sighed. It's been a two days since he last talked to Silabus and the green clad blade brandier and Death grunty and neither of them has turned up. Letting out another sigh he got up. Just as he was about to warp out Atoli and Gaspard warped in. Gaspard was the first to speak "Haseo! Have you seen Silabus? Or at least heard from him? It said he was logged in for the last two days but I haven't seen him around and he hasn't come to the shop!" Atoli just nodded "It's true! I've tried messaging him but I've gotten nothing back" Atoli stepped forward and clasped her hands together almost as if she was begging Haseo to know something.

Haseo looked at them then sighed "I've tried messaging him too but you know…." Gaspard just looked down sadly and Atoli sighed. "Sorry Gaspard" she whispered Gaspard just sighed sadly "well I'm going back to the shop maybe he'll show up today…" Atoli was about to follow when Haseo sent her a private message.

'_Atoli stay…I do know something about Silabus….'_

Atoli turned around then nodded. The two watched as Gaspard warped out of canard the Atoli spoke. "Why didn't you tell Gaspard it would of-

"-Broke his heart" Haseo finished causing Atoli to stare at him. "You mean AIDA-"

Haseo shook his head then sat back down. "I don't want to believe it Atoli I really don't want to! But I'm afraid that- he's probably lying in a hospital bed right now" Haseo just shook his head and looked up. "I don't understand how did he become a lost one to begin with?" she asked her voice soft with concern. Haseo felt a hated growl leave his throat. "Sakaki! That bastard he sent Silabus video clips of me summoning Skeith and…I think you can piece it from there"

"Why would Sakaki be after Silabus though!"

"The same reason he was after Alkaid and You!"

There ewas a moment of silence then Haseo Spoke up again "I'm afraid he's going to get Gaspard next…" Haseo Buried his head in his hands then Atoli spoke. "We need to tell the other G.U members about this Haseo! They could do something to help Gaspard! So he doesn't become….like Silabus" Haseo sighed. "the best thing for him to do is to Stay out of 'the world' at least until Sakaki and the AIDA threat is over but he's not going to do that without and explanation and you know it Atoli" Atoli just nodded then sat down next to Haseo. "Does Silabus know…about the avatars I mean" Haseo just sighed. "He didn't really give me a choice in the matter…" silently he rubbed the bridge of his nose then just buried his head in his hands.

Atoli then placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm going to go….I….why does he have to go after the people that actually mean something to 'the world'?" Haseo shook his head "I don't know Atoli…I just don't know" Atoli then warped out without saying anything. Haseo then looked up at the ceiling. "Please be alright"

"*oink*"

"GAH!" Haseo jumped back and stared at the grunty "when did you get in here!"

"*Oink* your boyfriend is still in 'the world' *oink*"

"what?"

"*oink* are you hard at hearing? Your Boyfriend is still in 'the world' playing moving around*oink*"

Haseo stared at the grunty again then shook his head. "you're mistaken…and He's not my Boyfriend!"

Death grunty jumped up and gave Haseo a quick wake on the head. "OW! I'm going to kill you!"

"*oink*Shut-up and listen to me maggot! I am the guild leader and because of that I can track down any and all members of the guild! And since your boyfriend is a member of the guild I can track him and I did!" (I believe grunty's have that power don't tell me any different!)

"W-What why am I know just finding out about this! Where is he!" Death grunty just crossed his arms and stood there then looked up at Haseo. "He's here in Breg epona" Haseo felt his eyes widen. Haseo then warped out of canard.

**XXXooooXXX000XXooo**

'_Gaspard…Danger…Run'_

Gaspard blinked and looked around the shop. "That's odd I could of sworn I heard Silabus….I'm worrying too much I know Silabus is fine" Gaspard smiled as a bunch of people past by the shop. A blue beast girl looked at the items but in the end walked away buying nothing. Gaspard sighed "I'm sure someone will buy something soon…hmm a short-mail? It's from Silabus! He's ok!"

Gaspard ignored the stares he was getting form the other players as he continued to talk to himself. He then opened the short- mail.

_**'TkljksjDON'TkflkPLEASEldskfSTAYskldfAWAY**_

Gaspard looked at the message "…odd…was he fighting with someone over the keyboard? Looks like it"

"Gaspard…"

Gaspard turned around and smiled "SILABUS! You're ok!..whoa what did you do to your outfit it looks so cool!"

Silabus's normal green outfit was a mixture of black, red, and green. All the belts on him where a midnight black even the ones on his chest. His arms where black with red veins running along them. His legs where almost the same way only no claws. Gaspard shuddered at his claws but smiled anyway. "So that's what you were doing! Getting an upgrade! Well you look really cool!" Gaspard ran up and hugged his friend. As he hugged him Gaspard noticed that Silabus didn't even move his arms.

'_Run…Run now…Get out of here Gaspard…'_

Gaspard blinked and looked up at Silabus. "Did you say something?" Silabus didn't respond, Gaspard just shrugged. "I'm just hearing things hahah!" the pink beast then let go of Silabus and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh…heh…"

"Level…up..?"

"Huh?"

'_NO! DON'T!_'

"Level..up..with…me?"

Gaspard blinked then nodded. "Of course! Should we invite Haseo! Or Atoli they were both worried about you too!"

"….no…just me and you…"

'_Gaspard don't do it! Godamnit listen to me!'_

Gaspard looked at Silabus and lightly twittled his thumbs. "Ok…are you sure?"

'_Goddamnit!' (Ok imagine a ghost Silabus standing by Gaspard face palming…btw no one can see him if you haven't guessed)_

"…yeah"

Gaspard stood there then smiled again. "Yeah! I mean you know a few healing spells right…if I remember correctly Haseo set you to healing a few times so we might make it…"

'_Gaspard if I ever get my body back I'm going to kill you'_

Letting out a nervous laugh Gaspard looked around "are you sure you didn't say anything Silabus?" He asked but the blade brandier didn't say anything. "oh…well let's just go!"

'_Want something done? Do it yourself!...gah! damn….AHHH!'_

"Nice try…looks like I have to try harder"

'_you…gah!...won't….win….AHHH!'_

"I need your friend…you know that…."

**Xxxxooooxxxx0000oooxxx**

Haseo looked around Breg epona for what seemed like the tenth time but no Silabus. Letting out a deep breath he rubbed his eyes. "Shino I'm tired…I'm logging out…maybe he'll show up tomorrow…" he logged out and sighed. "I'll check my E-mail real quick" he said in a bored voice. "Gaspard? What could he want?" clicking on the E-mail Haseo felt his eyes widen as he read it.

_Subject: Silabus_

_Hey! Silabus is OK! Me and him are on a quest right now! If you want to join we're at __**Sigma-Forbidden-moonlight! **_=) _and it turned_ _out he was just getting an upgrade! That's why he was gone!...he's a little quiet for some reason_

"No! NO! NONONONONONO! You've taken Alkaid! You've taken Shino! You've infected Silabus!...I won't let another one of my friends get hurt or become a lost one!"

As fast as his fingers could type he sent a short-mail to Gaspard saying that he'd be there shortly. Then he quickly signed back into 'the world'. Finally he was logged in without wasting anytime he typed in the words then waited as he warped into the level 150 arena. Once in he raised an eyebrow. "Level one-fifty? That's way too high…I'm not even this level….and I don't have that many Smoke screens left I have to be careful" Haseo looked around and cursed under his breath "why didn't I look before I came here? If I'm lucky-

He was cut off by a scream…a very familiar scream. "GASPARD!" Haseo ran as fast as he could. Jumping to the left he dodged the rocks coming down. He made it to an open door and stopped. The room was eerily empty, no chest, no Chim chims, and no monsters…

As he walked through the room he kept looking around himself. Half-expecting a monster or something would pop out. That was when he heard it. "Haseo! Wait!"

"GAH!" summoning his scythe he pointed at the unexpected guest he then sighed. "Kuhn…Atoli? What are you doing here?" Kuhn said nothing for a few seconds then pointed at Haseo's Scythe. "I'll tell you…but first put your weapon down please…" putting his weapon away he stared at the two. Kuhn rubbed his neck then spoke. "We got an anonymous E-mail saying that Gaspard was in danger…but the E-mail was really weird though…" Atoli and Haseo looked at each other then back to Kuhn. "Am I missing something here?"

Haseo opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by another scream from Gaspard. "No time we have to go!" without waiting for them he took off running. "Wait!" Atoli yelled running after him. Kuhn was the last to follow.

As they ran Haseo listened intently for any more screams or voices but he heard nothing. "Gaspard! Say something!" he stopped in the next room and noticed that once again there was nothing…No Monsters, Nothing! Growling he hit the wall in anger. "DAMNIT! Where are the monsters! Where is Gaspard!" catching up to him Atoli and Kuhn looked around in disbelief. "Do you think we should contact the other G.U members about this place?" Atoli asked. Kuhn nodded "yeah, something tells me we're going to need back-up.."

Haseo looked around the place one more time and then shook his head. "I Don't think we're going to need it…But if you two want to then go ahead" There was a silence as Kuhn started to message the rest of the G.U members" Finally Kuhn nodded "everyone else is on their way"

"Then let us be on our way"

Haseo looked around then groaned. "There are three ways…GASPARD! Answer me" There was nothing but silence then Atoli gasped. "What? Do you hear AIDA?" Atoli nodded then looked around. "That way" she whispered pointing to the farthest left entrance. Without wasting time Haseo ran.

That was when he heard it. A mixture of crying and rambling. "GASPARD!" he yelled as he turned the corner he froze. Gaspard was huddled in a ball but he was alone there was no Silabus and no AIDA. Haseo turned to Atoli but she looked like she was in a daze, he then turned his attention to Kuhn who already started to walk over to the pink beast. "Gaspard?...are you ok?" Kuhn knelt down and gently placed a hand on Gaspard's shoulder.

Gaspard screamed and huddled tighter. "Hey…It's ok it's me Kuhn…Haseo and Atoli's here too" shakily Gaspard looked up. He had tears streaming down his face he looked frightened…well more frightened the normal. "what happened?" Haseo asked trying to be as gentle as he could be to the small beast. "S-S-Silabus….Not…." Gaspard started to cry and turned away. Haseo shook his head. "We're not going to get anything out of him at least not here…."

"Then we need to bring him somewhere safe"

With a quick movement Haseo, Kuhn, and Atoli turned around. "Pi, Endrance, Sakubo…thank god you're here…" Haseo said with a sigh. "What happened?" Haseo sighed again.

"Honestly…I don't really know right now…Look let's just get Gaspard to Safety first and maybe he'll calm down enough to tell us"

"Ok what's a safe place for him? How about your guild?" Haseo shook his head. "No, The guild is no longer safe unfortunately….What about an Outer dungeon? It's probably the safest place in the game so far?" Pi just shook her head.

"I don't Haseo it may be safe but it might freak him out even more than he is now…"

"Pi…we don't have a choice" Kuhn said stepping in. There was a silence then she sighed "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you"

"Ok Pi, Atoli…let's make sure there are no more AIDA bugs around…do you guys think you can get Gaspard to an Outer dungeon" They nodded and Haseo sighed again.

"Let's go…"

_**Jeez! I thought I never get done with that chapter…I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but hey maybe the next one will be better than this…ok you know the drill…REVIEW PLEASE! I'M NEEDY RIGHT NOW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok fanfic you win I OWN NOTHING!**

Gaspard shakily looked around. This place scared him it looked like a blueprint or something that has to with 'The world' that hasn't been published yet. '_What happened? I remember…me and Silabus…no…that wasn't Silabus…It sorta looked like him but it wasn't Silabus….' _Shaking his head Gaspard looked around the strange place again. Sakubo and Kuhn where sitting on both his sides and Endrance was staring off to nothing, probably thinking about Haseo.

"Gaspard?" Kuhn asked lightly placing a hand on Gaspard's shaking shoulder. Looking over at the ex-guild master Gaspard felt the tears brim in his eyes. "AIDA has been terminated in the area" turning his head he saw Haseo, Pi, and Atoli.

Haseo was glaring at the floor with pure hatred. "Did you…..Find….?"

Haseo shook his head and sighed "No…There was nothing just AIDA…no monsters or anything…"

Gaspard sniffled "Not even Silabus? The real Silabus?" Haseo shook his head. "No….Nothing" Looking down Gaspard felt tears sting his eyes. Haseo leaned down and looked into Gaspard's green eyes.

"What. Happened"

His voice wasn't angry but it was demanding and Gaspard knew when Haseo was demanding it meant that you better answer him. Gulping he shook his head. "Oh! Everything happened so fast….Silabus brought me there…only it wasn't Silabus…we started walking though the dungeon and I began to notice that there was nothing in the area…Not even treasure chest…That's when Silabus started to act weird. His whole NPC was…getting stacticy…and started to fade in and out….then…those weird black dots came…"

"…."

Taking a deep breath he continued. "Then…It got really scary when Silabus turned around….his eyes…it wasn't normal….they were all black….he then opened his mouth and…and….more black dots started to come out of his mouth…it looked like something from a horror movie!..."

Gaspard felt his whole body shake remembering the memory. Let out a shaky breath he started up again.

"But…Then something strange happened…he stopped…and started screaming…and…and…then he collapsed…the black dots started to act crazy…and…Then he was gone…"

There was a long silence and Haseo just shook his head. "I don't understand we heard you screaming"

"Did you not hear me when I said he looked like something that came out of a horror movie? That's why I screamed!"

Haseo and Kuhn both crossed their arms then Haseo looked around. "What should we do…not only do we have Sakaki on our backs but now we have an innocent player who's infected and…" Haseo just shook his head. Pi then stepped forward. "I'll keep a look out for any strong AIDA activities in the area…"

Kuhn and Endrance then stepped up "me too Silabus is my friend too and I don't want to see him hurt or worse"

"And whatever Haseo wants me to do I'll be happy to help!"

Gaspard was about to step forward but Haseo stopped him. "I want you to stay logged off for a while" Kuhn and Pi nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry Gaspard but it's the fact that Silabus or infected Silabus is after you and…he's going to keep coming after you until he succeeds in infected you as well"

Gaspard opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. "Ok…um…I guess I'll just go then" before he warped out Kuhn spoke. "Don't worry if anything comes up then I'll e-mail you ok"

"Ok…"

With that Gaspard warped out. Haseo shook his head "poor kid…" he muttered with sadness. He then sat down. "of all the people to get involved…it had to be those two…"

"I know…I left Canard because of that reason…"

There was a long silence then Pi was the first to speak. "Let's log out for now if anything comes up I'll E-mail you guys"

Then she was gone. Haseo just sighed and warped out as well. Once he was in Breg Epona he was about to log out when he heard it.

"_H-Haseo-"_

"Silabus?"

Frantically Haseo looked around but saw nothing "I'm just hearing things" With a depressed sigh he looked down. "…Why did you have to get involved?" looking up at the sky he shook his head. "There's nothing else for me to do for now…I'm just going to log out"

With that he logged out.

**XXXX000ooooXXXXXxxxxx**

"You disappoint me…"

Ovan paced around infected Silabus. "We needed your friend…but…luckily…I think we can go by without him…as you know the original plan was to have the both of you fight Haseo in the tournament but you've gone and messed that up…So I'll have to find two others to fight alongside you…and I think I know the perfect person to fight with you…"

Ovan smiled and Infected Silabus just stood there. Leaning in closer, Silabus's reflection shone perfectly. "And this time…No screw ups"

**Xxxx000ooooxxxxoooxxxx**

"No….No….It can't be…NO!"

Haseo slammed his hands on his desk; looking at the e-mail again he shook his head.

_From: CC corp._

_Subject: a change _

_We are sorry for this but there had been a change in opponents for the next tournament round._

_Team: Silabus (Silabus)_

_VS_

_Team: Haseo (Haseo)_

"HE'S NOT A PK! OR A PKK! GAHHHH! SAKAKI WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Punching the closest thing near him that wasn't his computer (which was the wall). Looking at the new hole in the wall he sighed. "Great…just great" trying to now control his anger he logged into 'the world' he let out a deep breath as he waited for 'the world' to load up.

"Finally"

After it loaded he was at the chaos gate. With a sigh he looked up at the fake blue sky. His mind started to wander towards Silabus. The way Silabus's hair would turn a golden brown whenever they were in a field or when the sun would hit it just right. "HASEO!" blinking he turned his head to see an angry and worried Kuhn followed by a worried looking Atoli. "Can you believe it? Silabus fighting us! what the hell!" Kuhn yelled Haseo just shook his head.

"I know…I know I really don't want to believe it"

Haseo then turned his head towards Atoli. They both had the same expression. "What are we going to do? I mean do we fight him?" Atoli asked and Haseo looked down. "We have no choice…if we don't fight Sakaki will infected even more people-

"But if we do fight him we might hurt him!"

"Again we don't have a choice"

There was a long silence then Kuhn sighed. "Let's just go get ready" with that he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

Haseo, Atoli, and Kuhn waited in for the match to start in that small room. Haseo had his arm's crossed feeling anger build up in his body he just shook his head. "It's not right….it's really not" Kuhn said looking even angrier than before. Atoli didn't say anything she just sighed then looked down.

Haseo looked around. That's when he heard cheering "It's time…Let's go"

**Xxxx000000ooooooxxxxxx**

As they entered the stage the sound of booing entered their ears. "-And here is team Haseo! Oh! Listen to that crowed! Giving him the full on villain treatment again!" The loud annoying announcer started off. On the other side of the arena people started to warp in and Haseo held his breath. He watched as an infected Silabus came on the arena. Gaspard was right he did look like something that came out of a horror movie.

Looking into his eyes Haseo suppressed a shudder. They were all black except for his eye color. His arms where black and red with claws. summoning his scythe Haseo growled. One of the two people with him was no other than Sakaki and the other one was just some random Infected PK. "SAKAKI!"

Without waiting for the man to announce for the battle to begin he lunged at Sakaki. Before his scythe made contact with Sakaki's side, Silabus's sword hit his stomach causing Haseo to get thrown back.

"arg! Damn" Kuhn and Atoli ran to his side. "Well, Well Terror of Death isn't this just fantastic!" Sakaki yelled and Haseo put his scythe away and took out his dual swords. Kuhn took out his steam gun and Atoli had her staff out. "Haseo, you go after Sakaki, Atoli you take that infected PKer, I'll see if I can get Silabus to snap out of it…" Kuhn said Haseo opened his mouth about to object but he then shut it and nodded. "Ok…"

Silabus was the first the lunge an attack. He was headed straight for Haseo but Kuhn blocked it and shot at him. Frantically looking around Haseo found Sakaki and ran for an attack. "What's wrong Terror of death!" Sakaki said with an insane laugh and Haseo started to grind his teeth. "You bastard…." Haseo spat on the ground. "-and there goes Kuhn attacking Silabus…or more like talking to the young Canard member!" Haseo wanted to turn his head to see but he knew the moment his attention left Sakaki the ex-moon tree member would attack. Clutching his twin swords and launched forward and attacked.

Sakaki dodged the attack and brought one of his own catching Haseo off guard. He hit the border then the ground. "Damn that was unexpected" Haseo growled getting up he got the feeling that someone was watching him. Looking around he realized it was Silabus. The infected player was staring at him with full worry. Haseo looked into Silabus's eyes and noticed that the blackness in his eyes was gone.

The worried expression on Silabus's face was genuine. For a few seconds they just stood there staring at each other. Then Silabus shook his head and went back to fighting Kuhn. '_Damn, I thought he would change back…' _looking over to Sakaki he summoned his scythe. "Bring it on!" charging at Sakaki again he swung with all his might. Attacking with most of might finally the purple ring came around Sakaki. With a smirk he summoned his rengeki "**RENGEKI! LOUTUS FLOWER!"**

Haseo smiled as Sakaki feel to the ground in pain. "Silabus please! It's me Kuhn!" he looked over and saw Silabus stopping at nothing to attack Kuhn. Sakaki had just gotten up. Taking a deep breath he turned to Silabus. "Silabus stop! This isn't you and you know that!" Haseo yelled and to his surprise Silabus did stop. '_Maybe….'_

"Kuhn you take on Sakaki I'll handle Silabus!"

"Are you sure?"

With a nod Kuhn sighed and quickly ran over to Sakaki. "Silabus! Listen to me…AIDA is doing this to you…" The brunette stared at him but made no movements. "This isn't you….I know who you are…you a guy who loves playing 'The world' and making a better place for beginning players…." The infected player tilted his head to the side and Haseo continued. "You put other people's needs above your own….you'd do anything to make other people happy…"

Haseo watched as Silabus's eyes widen and the green clad blade bandier dubbed over wrapping his arms around his stomach. He started making whimpering noises and Haseo smiled '_almost there just a little more the push him'_

"Your….probably one of the most honest…fun-loving players I've ever met…and….I'm glad I ran into you and Gaspard…" looking at Silabus, Haseo blocked out the sounds of Kuhn and Atoli fighting in the background.

"It looks like Haseo and Silabus is have a talk but what is going on with the blade bandier?"

Haseo took a deep breath then narrowed his eyes. "Silabus…let me just say this….I'm sorry…I'm Sorry I kept such a big secret from you and Gaspard! I'm sorry you got hurt because of me!" Haseo watched as Silabus started to scream and clutch his head. "Not….arg!...your….Fault!" with a scream Silabus fell to the ground. "NO!" Sakaki went to either attack Haseo or help Silabus but Kuhn actually managed to tackle him to the ground. "No, yourself…you will not hurt my friends again!"

"Haseo! I'll stop Sakaki! You need to free Silabus! Now while he's at his weakest!"

Looking at Kuhn the Silabus, Haseo nodded "Kuhn…be careful"

"You too Haseo….You too"

Looking back to Silabus, Haseo put his hand to his head. "C'mon Skeith…Don't fail me now….C'mon….C'mon I'm…Right….Here….SKEITH!"

**Yes, I ended it here to bad! Lol well yeah sorry people XD next time I'll make it longer I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

'_Where am I? Everything hurts' _Silabus cracked open one of his eyes and moaned. The light hurt his head even more. "Silabus? You awake?" It was Kuhn, Opening his eyes he moved his hand in front of his face. "arg…what Time is it?"

"Yep he's alright"

After his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around. He was in some sorta bugged part of the world. The people around him was Atoli, Kuhn, Endrence, SakuBo, Haseo, and Pi. "What? Where am I?" Silabus slowly sat up. "ACK! What the hell happened?" Clutching his side he grits his teeth and Kuhn gently pushed him back down. "Easy… Silabus you hurt yourself real bad..." Silabus let out a shaky breath and then rubbed his side. "Again…what happened?" he asked looking up at the weird bugged ceiling. Haseo then sighed. "what's the last thing you remember?" taking a deep breath Silabus shook his head.

"…It's all a little fuzzy…I was talking to….Sakaki! That was his name! Then there where these dots….that's the last thing I remember" Looking around he saw a worried look on all their faces. "Silabus I don't want to ask but where are you right now? Like the real you?"

"I'm…." ignoring the pain he bolted up and placed his hands on his head. "w-where am I?" he asked in a whimper looking at everyone around him. Their faces explained it all and Silabus shook his head. "No…no! I can't be in 'the world'! I mean literally in 'the world'! that's impossible!"

Haseo sighed and crouched down so he could look into Silabus's eyes "it's not impossible….remember when Gaspard told you that he was actually in 'the world'?"

"Yes, but you said that it was just a dream-

"I lied…again"

There was a silence and Haseo just sighed. "What are we going to do? I mean we can't just leave him here…and I don't want to risk Sakaki finding him…"

Silabus felt his breath quicken as he thought about it. Not listening to the other people around him. '_I'm dreaming…I'm dreaming…wake up…wake up!' _he gently hit his head with his fist. Only to cause a headache. "Ok not smart!" he yelled out holding his head. Kuhn just placed a hand on Silabus's shoulder. "Don't worry everything will work out…I swear to god you won't be stuck in this game for long ok?"

Silabus looked at Kuhn then smiled "ok…" Kuhn smiled. "We could just bring him to his HOME-

"No, if Sakaki got in once he'll get in again plus it's too obvious…"

Silabus looked around then slowly stood up. A pain racked through his body and he tried his best to ignore it. "Silabus you should sit back down-

"No…No…I'm fine"

Shaking his head he sighed. "No pain, no gain as they say" he said with a little smile and Haseo's eyes seemed to have soften. "we have to think of a safe place for you but…this seems to be the only place…"

"What about Mac anu? Don Donna? Breg epona?" Silabus asked and Haseo shook his head. "No, those are places were Sakaki can get to you?"

Pi shook her head. "Silabus…Do you think you can stay in here until we find a friend of mine? He could put you in protection but he's…lost and it could take a while to find him" Silabus just smiled.

"It's ok Miss Pi I can wait here…"

Haseo placed his hands on his hips. "Are you sure Silabus?"

"I'm sure Haseo…."

"Ok I'll be back to check on you in a little while…message me if anything is wrong ok?" Silabus nodded and then just sat down. Slowly everyone disappeared…Kuhn was the last to leave. "Again don't worry I'll check on you too…" then he was gone. Silabus stared at the ceiling. "Well, now what?"

**Xxxx000oooooxxxxXXX**

Haseo sighed as he logged out of 'the world'. Clicking on his E-mail he saw a new E-mail from Silabus.

Clicking on it he sighed.

_Ok, I just remembered something else…it wasn't just Sakaki with me it was another man…again everything is a little fuzzy…the only thing I remember about him is this weird lock on one of his arms…I wish I could be of more help to you right now but…_

Haseo reread the E-mail then sighed. "Ovan….I should of guessed" closing his eyes he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I feel like I'm on a goose chase…everything seems to be leading back to Ovan…"

Looking at his ceiling he sighed once again. "Everything is getting why too complicated…I'm tired…I'm going to bed for the night…Silabus…Stay safe…"

**Xxxx0000oooooxxxxxx**

Silabus laid down on the ground.

"I wonder what time it is…damn I just remembered I had a final not too long ago…probably missed that already…who'd thought that a game could cause so much damage…"

Letting out a tired yawn he turned to his side. "it was always a dream of mine to actually be in 'the world' but now I want nothing more than to get out…but I'm sure I'll be back to normal in no time" stretching he turned to his other side. He could feel his conscious slipping in and out. "I wonder…how… does….sleeping…" he closed his eyes and his arm dropped with to the ground causing him to wake. "oh!..." opening his eyes he yawned again.

Using his arms he laid his head down on them. "Nighty…night…"

**Xxx000ooo00000xxxxxoooxxx**

"Hey…."

Silabus's body began to rock back and forth. Opening his honey brown eyes he blinked and turned his head and saw curious red eyes looking at him. "gah!" scrambling he got up and fully faced Haseo. "Geez Haseo give me a heart attack why don't you?" he said putting his hand over his heart. Haseo just chuckled. Haseo then noticed how tense Silabus got. "what's wrong? Is it Sakaki? AIDA?"

Silabus shook his head and Haseo stared at him. "What then?" he asked worriedly. "I fell asleep on my arms….now they've fallen asleep on me…pins and needles!" Haseo busted out laughing. "God!...you had me worried for a second!" Haseo dubbed over laughing and Silabus just half-heartily glared at the white haired male. "Once my arms….arg…stop hurting….."

Haseo just smirked and leaned in. "you going to do what?" Silabus just blushed and turned his head away and Haseo chuckled. After a few minute his arms woke up and he started to move them around. "Anyway….I just came by to see how you were doing…so how are you doing?"

"I'm fine…"

"Any of your memories coming back?"

"No, sorry…I'll e-mail you when anything comes up"

Silabus turned around then looked around. "So…nothing can get to me here?"

"Well…I wouldn't say 'nothing'…but just so you know Sakaki can't get to you-

"It's not Sakaki I'm worried about Haseo…."

Haseo let out a sigh and so did Silabus. "I know….I know…" The next thing Silabus knew he was being embraced. Silabus's face looked like a tomato. Haseo let go then rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry…It just seemed right…" Both boys turned bright red then looked away.

"I should go…Pi wanted to see me…."

Silabus just nodded still bright red. "I'll be back later…see you later" With that Haseo warped out. Silabus placed a hand on his chest. "Why is my heart racing like this it was just a hug?"

**Ok that's done! Have fun and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Silabus placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. '_So bored…' _shaking his head he crossed his legs and sat up. "How long have I been here now?" he thought out loud placing his head in his hand and stared at the floor. Then a message popped in front of him literally. "This is…new" He said looking at the message. Shaking his head he read the message.

_From: Gaspard_

_To: Silabus_

_HEY! Kuhn told me you were fine!_ _I'm so happy you're ok! So I was thinking if maybe you would like to go on a quest with me and Prios the 3__rd__?_

Silabus read the message and smiled but his smile quickly left his face. "A quest? I don't know Haseo told me to stay put…and I already disappointed him once…It's still better than sitting here…alone…no one to talk to…"

He looked at the message then raised an eyebrow. "But first how do I close this-ACK!-oh that's how" the message closed and he sighed. Closing his eyes he laid down on his back "So bored…" he said out loud this time. With a heavy sigh he sat up. "I won't be gone for long…what's the worst that could happen?"

Standing up he looked around "now let's see…open short message?" surely enough a new short message opened up and he told Gaspard to wait for him at the quest shop in breg epona. Walking over to the warp gate he stared at the big blue ball. '_I'll be quick again what's the worst that could happen?'_

"Ok..um let's see…warp to Breg Epona?" Nothing happened and Silabus sighed "Maybe if I touched-ACK!" Silabus watched as a bright light surrounded him. Closing his eyes when he opened them again he was at the chaos gate in Breg epona. Looking around he slowly walked around. Everything seemed different he was almost tempted to touch the other players but he quickly shook the thought away.

'_Don't freak the other players out…' _he could see the quest shop and Piros…it's a little hard to not see Piros. As he got closer he saw Gaspard and with a smile he jogged up to the two. "Hey!" he smiled it didn't take long for Gaspard to run up and hug him. Silabus laughed and hugged him back "Hey Gaspard!"

Gaspard started to laugh "I'm so glad you're Ok!" Silabus smiled again "I'm glad too…so what quest are we doing?" Silabus asked as he let go of Gaspard and walked over to Piros. "We have to find a rare lucky animal! Let's go and register!" Silabus chuckled at Gaspard. As they registered Piros started to going into a long speech about how he will find this lucky animal. It didn't take long for Silabus to get a headache.

'_How can Gaspard even stand this guy?' _Silabus just shook his head. Then looked over towards Piros who was still ranting. "Ho, ho!" turning his head he saw Dr. Pao.

***note* I can't remember the laugh Dr. Pao does I don't really think it matters though.**

"Ho, ho! So you three are going to look for my lucky animal!"

Before Silabus or Gaspard could respond Piros did. "Yes! And we will succeed in finding this lucky animal!"

"Ho, ho! This lucky animal isn't like the rest! It's smart and cunning! And let's not forget the Monster that protects it!"

Silabus blinked "Wait…I never heard of a monster that protects lucky animals…"

Dr. Pao leaned forward into Silabus's face. "That's because this lucky animal is so rare…."

Silabus just nodded "Yeah, I believe you…."

"Ho, Ho! Good you can find this lucky animal at _Sigma playing game!" _he then walked away happily and Silabus just sweat dropped. "I'll never understand those NPC's" he said shaking his head. Gaspard just smiled "Let's go!" the pink beast then ran. "H-Hey! Gaspard wait!" both him and Prios ran after him and towards the chaos gate.

**Xxxooo00000xxxxxoooo**

Haseo was about to have a nervous breakdown.

If they don't find Yata soon and get everything turned to normal he was going to lose it. Silabus was still stuck in 'the world' '_he's probably bored out of his mind right now' _Haseo thought as he watch Pi and Kuhn talk about the possible places Yata might be.

Pi then went quiet catching Haseo's attention. "What is it hag? Did you find out where Yata is?" Pi didn't say anything she just shook her head. "I think…" There was a silence as Pi started to nod "Yes…_**Sigma Ethical Prodigy's Prophecy**_ that's where he might be…Haseo-

"On it you and Kuhn come on!"

Without another word Haseo warped out.

**Xxxx0000oooooxxxxxxx**

"Do you see it Silabus?" Gaspard asked and Silabus shook his head. "No…hey where did Piros-

"Oh Lucky animal! Come out and face us!"

"Never mind"

Silabus watched as Piros passed them with his lance drawn he was making attack motions at the air. Once again Silabus rolled his eyes at Piros. '_Air head' _he thought as he looked for the lucky animal. "Silabus! Piros! I found it!" Gaspard yelled. Silabus jogged up to Gaspard and looked around.

_*__**note* they are in a sunny field!**_

"It's on the beach Silabus….Right in front of us…are you ok?" Gaspard asked giving Silabus a serious look. Silabus blinked then looked on the beach. Surely enough no more than ten feet away from them a small lucky animal was there. It looked like a cat only it was purple with moons and stars on the fur. "Heh…"

"Ah! Good work Gaspard! Now let's kick it!"

"Wait!" Silabus yelled causing the two to look at him. "What about the monster protecting it!" Gaspard just smiled "It's ok Silabus we beat all the other monsters this one is probably no different!" with that the two ran up to the lucky animal but Silabus stayed put. '_Why didn't I think of this before? What if my HP goes to zero?' _Silabus watched as the animal ran faster than Gaspard and Piros. '_I could probably catch up to it my legs are longer than Gaspard and Piros's armor is holding him down…'_

"Silabus come on! It's getting away!" Gaspard called out and Silabus sighed. "Coming" he called back. He ran up to the lucky animal. "Hold still you foul beast!" Piros yelled and Silabus just sighed. "Piros…no comment" he said shaking his head. The lucky animal turned and Silabus smirked "Gotcha!" Sticking his leg out he kicked the animal. The animal stopped and turned around.

"Kick me once you did! Let's see if you can do it again!"

And with that the animal was gone. "EH!" Gaspard cried out and Silabus just shook his head. "What was that about?" Silabus then looked at Gaspard and Piros both had a look of horror and Silabus sighed. "The monster is behind me isn't it?" he said with a sigh. A loud shriek rang though the field and Silabus drew out his sword and turned around. "What kind of beast it this?" Piros yelled. It was an odd one even for 'the word' it had an orange lizard head but the body looked like that of a brown shaggy dog its legs where most likely a lion's and to top it off it had eagle wings.

"Am I the only one that feels like an ant compared to this thing?" Gaspard asked worriedly and Silabus shook his head "No…trust me when I say that"

Piros held his weapon up high and yelled "Don't worry I will protect you two!" with that he charged "Piros wait!" Silabus yelled but it was too late. The monster swiped at Piros knocking him back to Silabus and Gaspard. It also took half of his HP. "We're so screwed"

**Xxx0000ooooooxxxxxOOO**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Okay Haseo while Yata is resting why don't you go and get your friend" Pi said and Haseo just nodded. "Yeah" Haseo turned around about to warp out but Kuhn stopped him "wait I'm coming with you!" He said running up to Haseo.

***Another note* yes some parts are different ok again I haven't played the game in forever! And I'm nowhere near my playstation so I can't play it right now! I swear when I get home I will play it ok? But for now take my version -_-**

Haseo again nodded and added Kuhn to his party "Atoli do you want to come as well? I'm sure Silabus will be happy to have some familiar faces around him" Haseo asked and Atoli smiled "of course" she said happily.

Haseo gave her a small smile then the three warped out.

**Xxxxooo0000xxxxXXX**

Silabus sighed and laid down. "That…was…a…close one….Good thing…you knew how to heal…Gaspard" Silabus said panting. Gaspard smiled "Good thing Haseo gave me a few healing spells as well" Silabus nodded and then looked over to Piros how seemed to be rambling…again. Silabus then sat up "ok…so now all we have to do is kick the lucky animal again? And hopefully that monster won't show up again" Gaspard said and Silabus shook his head. "Sadly no…Dr. Pao said that the monster is protecting the lucky animal so whenever we kick it, that thing is going to come back" Silabus stood up and looked around.

As he looked around something didn't seem right. Taking a deep breath the whole world seemed to turn. Then he saw it …black dots. Letting out a gasp he closed his eyes. "..il..bus? …e..l.o? Hey!" opening his eyes he looked around Gaspard and Piros where looking at him and thankfully the Black dots where gone. "Are you ok?" Gaspard asked Silabus just nodded "yeah…I think" he replied. "I Piros the 3rd am outraged look at what they did to my graphics!"

Silabus just shook his head and facepalmed. "Piros…I really don't have a comment for that" Prios just laughed and ran off "let us find this foul lucky animal" he yelled. Silabus was about to follow but Gaspard grabbed his arm. "hmm? What's wrong Gaspard?" he asked crouching down. "Are you sure you're okay?" Silabus just smiled "hey, I'm fine…It's just…Things are getting complicated that's all" Gaspard looked at him and smiled back but his smile soon dropped. "who?-

Turning around Silabus's eyes widen. He then stood up and summoned his sword.

**Xxxoooo000ooooxxxxxooo**

"How could he not be here!" Haseo yelled. Kuhn and Atoli just shook their head. "It's easy Haseo he left-

"I know he left Kuhn! But why? We told him to stay here! He knows he's in danger why would he leave!" Haseo yelled close to having a complete breakdown. There was a silence as Kuhn just placed a hand on Haseo's shoulder. "Ok one calm down take a deep breath" taking a deep breath Haseo just looked at Kuhn "Let's go back to Pi she can find out where he is at…" Haseo just nodded "I still don't understand why he would leave!"

"He was most likely bored Haseo I mean think about it…" Kuhn said with a shrug and Haseo just nodded. "Let's just go back to Pi and quickly before Silabus gets hurt" Atoli nodded in agreement and Haseo just sighed. "Hurry!" with that he ran towards the warp gate. Once warped out of the place Haseo sent an urgent short mail to Pi.

It didn't take long for Pi to reply back.

"Well, where is he?" Kuhn asked and Haseo sighed "_Sigma playing game…_lets hurry!" he yelled

**Xxx000ooooxxxxx000oooo**

Silabus got in front of Gaspard his sword drawn. "Hello Silabus?" The man with the weird lock on his arm and blue hair stood in front of him. "Eh! Silabus isn't this Haseo's friend?" There was a silence and Ovan smirked. "who are you! A PK?" Piros yelled and Silabus sighed "Piros! No stay-

Ovan summoned his weapon and in one swipe took out Piros. "AH!" Gaspard cried out and Silabus narrowed his eyes. "Now…I'm giving you a choice are you going to come with me? Or am I going to have to force you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Silabus looked at Gaspard then at the man. "I'm not going to ask again…easy way or hard way?" Gaspard let out a whimper. Silabus bit his lip "I'll go with you…but don't hurt Gaspard"

"Silabus no!" Gaspard yelled but Silabus just silenced him. "hmm…" The man looked thoughtful he then shrugged "All right… but you come with me" he extended his hand and Silabus took a deep breath. Before he could move Gaspard grabbed his wrist "No!" he yelled. Silabus just bit his lip. "I'll be ok Gaspard…" Gaspard bit his lip and slowly he let go of Silabus's wrist.

Silabus looked back and smiled at Gaspard he opened his mouth about to say something but another voice rang out "Silabus?!" looking around he saw Haseo then there was a noise and he looked back the guy with blue hair was gone. '_…..coward' _he though letting out a deep breath. Before he could relax someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

Next thing he knew he was face to face with a very angry Haseo. "Are you insane?!" Silabus blinked but said nothing. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Haseo yelled Silabus didn't say anything he just shook his head. The world started to turn; grabbing his head he tried to steady himself. The last thing he heard was his name being called by both Haseo and Gaspard.

**XXXOOOXXXX0000ooooxxxxx**

Haseo, Kuhn, Atoli and Gaspard were in Canard, Silabus was curled up asleep. After fainting they brought him there and now they were integrating Gaspard on the matter.

"Are you sure?" Haseo asked for the fifth time and Gaspard nodded. "I know what I saw…." He then shook his head and looked over at Silabus "Is he going to be ok?" Kuhn nodded "Yeah he should be fine just let him sleep" Kuhn just sighed and got up. "I'm going to tell Pi he's been found and is alright" Without another word Kuhn left.

"Yeah I need to go to Haseo" Atoli said looking down "I have study" then she was gone and it was just Haseo and Gaspard. "Do you have to leave too?" Haseo asked after a couple of minutes. Gaspard just shook his head "Not for a while" he whispered and looked back at the unconscious blade bandier. "Is he going to be ok? Why would he just faint like that?"

"Once again Gaspard he'll be fine but as to why he fainted….I don't even now that one" he said shaking his head. Silabus laid there not moving. "He's actually in the game isn't he?" Gaspard asked out of the blue causing Haseo to look at him. "I know that, that day wasn't a dream, I know the difference between a dream and real life…." Gaspard said sheepishly. "I noticed he was acting weird today and he didn't want his health to go low which was weird" Gaspard then sighed.

"The last thing me and Kuhn ever wanted was you two to get involved in this kind of mess" there was a silence as Gaspard looked down. Then Silabus's eyes began to open. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus" He groaned then sat up. Looking around he blinked "I….fainted didn't I?" he asked realizing he was in the HOME

"Yeah, yeah you did" Haseo said standing up, Silabus rubbed his head "Why did you faint?" Gaspard asked blinking at Silabus.

Silabus just blinked then shook his head "I don't know everything just turned next thing I know I'm here" he then rubbed his head. "Silabus…." Gaspard said and Silabus looked up and smiled "I'm fine though just fainted" he said and Gaspard shook his head "I should go…see you around Silabus" Silabus then looked down and warped out. Silabus sighed and rested his head in his hand. "Are you ok?" Haseo asked sitting next to Silabus.

Silabus looked at Haseo then scooted to the side a little. Haseo took notice and scooted closer to the brunette. Causing Silabus to sigh "Yes, Haseo?" he asked and Haseo just looked at him "why did you leave? Silabus you knew you were in danger" Silabus just sighed "I don't know…I was-

"-Bored? Yeah Kuhn told me that"

Silabus sighed "I know it was a stupid thing to do-

"No, it was an idiotic thing to do" Haseo said correcting him and he sighed "Couldn't leave it at stupid?" Silabus asked and Haseo shook his head. "No"

"Anyways I don't know why I did it I….wasn't thinking yeah, I'm a moron"

"No you're an idiot there's a difference" There was a silence and Silabus sighed again. "I'm just going to take that as a compliment" he said and Haseo shook his head "Ovan…" he said and Silabus looked at him. "What?"

"The man…who was going to attack you and Gaspard his name was Ovan"

Silabus just nodded "he was your friend right?" he asked and Haseo nodded "Yeah, I think he was using you to get to me…wait I don't think I know" he then stood up and stretched. "Ok now we need to get a few things straight…one you don't go anywhere without either me or Kuhn with you" Silabus blinked then opened his mouth but then shut his mouth and nodded.

"Second we need a place for you to hide…it's either the outer dungeon or here…but Ovan can still get into here…." He went quiet then sighed. "Ok it has to be an outer dungeon sorry but…no chances" Silabus once again nodded then Haseo shut his eyes "Great…" he groaned he then looked at Silabus. "We have to hurry….I have to battle Taihaku" He then added Silabus to his party. "I'll take you to the nearest Outer dungeon" he mumbled crossing his arms then the two warped out.

**Xxxx0000oooooxxxx**

'_So bored…and lonely…' _ Silabus thought as he sat there crossed legged with his head propped up on his hand. '_Well, at least I got a little bit of freedom today…man, why can't I get over that look he gave me?!' _

Silabus growled in his thoughts. Remembering the look of pure worry Haseo had on his face when he found Silabus with Gaspard. '_It's probably guilt' _Silabus then rubbed his eyes '_Tired, might as well take a nap while I'm alone…and bored…'_ laying down on the ground he shifted until he was comfortable.

'_well, good night world' _he thought as he shut his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Silabus woke with the feeling of being watched. Blinking he rubbed his honey brown eyes and looked around. Sitting up he rubbed his lower back. "Hello….Haseo?" he called out slowly he stood up. His legs felt like jello as he did so. His knees lightly wobbled together and he placed his hand on the computerized wall. Grabbing his head he noticed the world started to spin. '_What the hell…why do I feel like this?' _he thought squeezing his eyes shut he tried to calm himself down.

He tried to walk but his knees gave out and he fell to the ground. "ack! God!" he whispered. Slowly he tried to stand. After a few minutes he managed to stand and stop his head from swimming. Blinking he started to walk. Luckily his legs didn't give away this time. Unfortunately his head did start to spin again. Slowly he sat down clutching his head again. "Hey Silabus?" came Haseo's voice but it didn't come from the warp gate it sounded somewhere deep in the outer dungeon. "Haseo?" he asked. "Silabus?!" Haseo yelled. Silabus got up forgetting about his head. The world turned to the left and he steadied himself. "Haseo?!" he yelled louder.

"Over here?! Hurry!"

Taking a deep breath he started to jog. His vision swirled around and he leaned against the wall panting. '_I don't feel good…the world won't stop spinning'_ he thought "Silabus?!" Haseo yelled out, he got off the wall almost wheezing. "Hang….on" he panted. Slowly he walked towards the voice. "Haseo…" his chest felt like something was sitting on it. Slowly his vision started to go black. He got to the floor and tried to get up but his body wouldn't move. Something shadowed over him, slowly he looked up and saw two steel blue eyes. Then his world went black.

**Xooooxxxx000000oooooxxxx**

Opening his eyes he looked around. He was still in the outer dungeon in the same place where he passed out. Catching his breath he slowly stood up. Whatever was wrong with him earlier was gone now. Looking around he shuddered a little. Slowly he walked away. '_What happened?…who was that person?…where is Haseo?'_ he asked in his head. He walked back to the warp gate where he saw the white haired rouge looking worried. "Damnit! Not again! They guy has the brain of a five year old!" Silabus lightly coughed to gain the rouge's attention.

Haseo spun around then glared at Silabus "What the hell! Don't scare me like that!" he yelled and Silabus chuckled "geez Haseo…a brain of a five year old?" he asked crossing his arms and the rouge just looked down a little. "oh…you heard that?" he asked and Silabus chuckled "It's fine Haseo, I don't blame you " with a wave Silabus sat back down on the floor. Crossing his legs he looked at Haseo and smiled "So how did your battle go?" he asked and Haseo sat with him "I won of course" he said with a shrug. Silabus smiled again "That's fantastic!" he said happily and Haseo laughed a little "Yeah"

There was a silence Silabus then looked at Haseo. "So what did you want earlier?" he asked placing his hands on his knees and the rouge looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked and Silabus blinked then tilted his head causing his long brown hair to fall over his shoulder. "You called me earlier…" Haseo shook his head "Silabus this is the first time I've been here today" he said and Silabus just sighed "I must be going insane" he muttered mostly to himself. Haseo stood up causing Silabus to look at him. His eyes seemed to be scanning something. He then looked at Silabus, Silabus knew by the look Haseo had to leave. With a heavy sigh he waved his brown gloved hand "Go" he said plainly and Haseo nodded. "Sorry, I'll be back" he said, then he was gone.

Silabus laid down and sighed. There was a 'Ping!' then a private message popped up from Gaspard.

'_Hey Silabus! Haseo and Kuhn told me that I can't go on quests with you but I can still message you =) so how are you? Doing ok?_

Silabus chuckled; Gaspard can be like a worried mother. Gently Silabus tried to figure out how to send a message to Gaspard. Remembering what he did before he typed the message.

_I'm fine and it is best that you stay away from me for a while….things just aren't right_

He sent the message and no more than two minutes later he got a response back.

_I understand…I miss hanging out though…it's just me a Prios and you know how he can get sometimes._

Silabus chuckled a little at the e-mail and quickly sent reply.

_I can see that being a problem lol! How about this when things get better I'll go on as many quests as you want!_

Again no more than two minutes later he got a response from the pink beast.

_You already do that lol…Prios is on one of his rants again_

Silabus laughed and went to reply back but that feeling of being watched came back. Looking around he saw nothing but the feeling never went away. Standing up he turned around and almost jumped out of his skin. A girl was in front of him looking almost dead. She was in a gothic looking dress and her hair was blue. Looking at her eyes he realized they were the same steel blue eyes he saw earlier. "Hello" he said but the girl didn't say anything.

She looked at Silabus her eyes almost dead looking. Finally she spoke "Ovan waits for you"

**Ok sorry for the wait and the short chapter but I really can't think of anything right now lol**


	10. Chapter 10

Silabus opened and closed his mouth multiple times not knowing what to say to the little girl. Finally he managed to utter one word "w-what?" the girl blinked her dead, blue eyes flickered at him "Ovan…waits for you" she said more slowly and Silabus just started to shake "well, you can tell Ovan to leave me alone!" he yelled out. The girl then turned around "Where are you going?!" Silabus demanded and she turned her head towards him "Ovan is waiting…." She then started to walk.

Silabus just crossed his arms '_well go to him…what if he's hurting her?...maybe I should…NO! you go with her you know what's going to happen!'_ he thought as the little girl slowly began to leave his sight. "Damn it! Wait!" he called out running towards the girl. She looked at him and then held out her hand, almost as if she wanted him to take it. He looked at it strangely and then the girl shook it telling him to take it. "Why?" he asked still eyeing her hand half expecting her to attack him on the spot but she didn't. "Ovan-

"I know! I know he's waiting for me! But why do you want me to hold your hand" he asked eyeing the hand again. "To get to him…" silabus narrowed his eyes a little "I'm not going to him…that's final!" he yelled at her and she tilted her head. "You must…." Before he could do anything the little girl gripped his arm and man did she have a grip! He tried to pry his arm out of her grip but it did no good. Then they warped out.

**Xxxx00000oooooxxxxxooo**

"A ghost girl?" Haseo asked Gaspard who nodded "It's blowing up all over the forums! She's there one second then she's gone!" He exclaimed happily. Haseo just rolled his eyes '_really? I was called from Silabus for this?'_ he thought in an irritated tone. "The rumor is that she has secret ways in and out of the world!" he said and that caught Haseo's interest "Really?"

Gaspard nodded happily and Haseo just started to bite his lip. '_It could have something to do with AIDA'_ he thought and stared at Gaspard once more. The beast's eyes where filed with happiness and bright. "Really?! Piros the third will find this ghost!"

"GAH!"

Somehow the man managed to sneak up behind Haseo and scared the living the shit out of him for two reasons, one the man was behind him that's scary enough and two Haseo didn't even hear him which was weird because anyone could hear his armor clank.

Haseo placed his hand on his chest and took a deep breath "Where the hell- don't sneak up on me like that!" the rouge yelled and Piros just waved him off "I have found out about this 'Ghost girl' and she is somewhere in Gamma Moon flower!" before he could say anything Piros left. "Joy" He muttered he then looked at Gaspard "I have to go" he said then left. Quickly he sent an e-mail to Atoli and Pi. Waiting by the chaos gate he started to get a nagging feeling about Silabus. Sighing he started to grind his teeth "Come on" he muttered.

A few minutes went by then Atoli and Pi came up to the rouge "Whats-

"No time just come on" he growled. Then warped out. …

**I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO FOR THIS CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear / anything else, I am now informing you that I am now currently playing the dot hack G.U games again. You know after the promise I made…last year…-_-" sorry. But I will be updating my story Beyond repair rewrite soon most likely after I finish the first game which will be fast because I am overleveling like a motherfucker right now =) so just be patient a little longer I will put up a new chapter soon.**

**With love and care- Evilkat23**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK people, guess what? This story is going, going, gone! I'm deleting it and starting over…again…FOR THE THRID TIME! As I mentioned I restarted the games and I have a firmer grasp on it and since that is why, I think while I am playing the games and writing the story at the same time it might just make it a little easier for me. Also I'm not done with the first game yet 0-0 almost though I think I'm getting ready to fight Alkaid and I'm level…43? Yeah either way I'm over leveled and ready to kick some ass! So anyway….I'm deleting this story and starting over as mentioned, expect the first chapter soon ok **

**-with peace and love, Evilkat23**


End file.
